Brothers
by Fullmetal.Alchemist.Fan
Summary: JohnxTerezi fic. You know, when it's been two years, you kind of give up on commitment. Rated M for swearing.


**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO READ TURNED TABLES, THIS IS NOT THE HOMESTUCK FIC MENTIONED.**

**A/N: So, here's a one-shot from me. I started writing this on the bus, so as you can guess, I had no internet. So what's a girl to do?**

**Play the slideshow of her pictures on her iPod and pick the first two characters she sees and puts them in a pairing in a one-shot and then pick the first song on shuffle as the title?**

**Yep.**

**So this'll be JohnxTerezi. I know. Don't like, don't read. If you don't mind this pairing, or are just willing to read this one-shot, feel free to read, because that'll make me happy! :D (Like that is a reason.)**

**Warnings: Spoilers for Act 4 and after, language.**

**With no further ado, here is the one-shot.**

Brothers

Today had been a big day for John Egbert. It was expected, after all. Could you go through the metamorphosis from being a kid to dying to becoming a God of Wind? All that, just at a mere thirteen years old.

His father had died a few hours prior to where he was now with his ecto-sister. He thought that it had broken his heart to wake up right as his dream self was leaping ever so closer to his father and the lady-friend he had met, but to see the two adults bleeding on that castle on Skaia, their bright, fresh, red blood soaking his yellow sneakers and staining his eyes with a memory he'd never forget. He thought before he started playing this game that he could avoid his father and then continue to ignore him after the roleplaying was done. Now, his father was gone, and there was no amount of tears that could fix that.

John had already tried that many times.

He felt better with his ecto-sister here. Putting her bubbly and comforting personality aside, her hair and the way her dress billowed in a wind that didn't exist in this green limbo was a sight for the eyes, and somehow it calmed John down and kept him from going wild on this three-year trip they were currently on.

It kept him from thinking about Karkat and what he would yell at him when he saw him.

It kept him from hoping Rose and Dave would be safe, alive, and gods when he saw them next.

It kept him from crying because he missed Vriska's quirks and couldn't bear three years without her complaints-

Wait a minute, didn't that include another person? Before Vriska last left him, she had said that someone was coming, and she had to leave. Who was it? Perhaps it was that person that Dave was always distracted by-for a period in the game John hadn't been able to contact Dave, especially when the cool kid mentioned he had to concentrate hard for the next half an hour to, well, stay alive.

It was because of this thought that John forgot about gray-texted fools, sexually-confused blondes, and orange-horned blue beauties, if only for a moment.

:~HOMESTUCK~:

A young troll sat with her head on her red-gloved palms, her mouth quirked into a disappointed frown. She was so _totally_ embarrassed at what Karkat and Aradia had done. Pissing off and creeping out Dave was not what they came here for! She wanted to plaster a frowny emoticon on her face for the rest of her _life_.

She sensed-for once-someone inching closer to her. She glanced up at the person slightly; curious about whom it was but not yet done with her embarrassment complex.

"Hey," the blonde stared down at her through his shades nonchalantly.

Terezi smiled up at the cool kid and patted a place on the cracked meteor, a motion for him to sit down. Dave gladly took the invitation and settled himself beside his could-be moirail.

"I've noticed you being pretty aloof," Dave spoke after a slightly irritating silence.

"Sorry about that," Terezi forced out a quiet cackle, "I'm just thinking. Gonna do a lot of that on our trip, so I might as well start now."

"Hey, there is, what, five of us here? Or something," Dave shrugged, "Makes for plenty of conversation. Stories, truth or dare, strip poker, the like."

Terezi let out a real laugh this time, covering her shark-toothed mouth in embarrassment, "Yes, Dave, we will play strip poker and I will finally be able to smell the color of Karkat's blood through his-"

"Whoa, whoa, okay, chill girl," Dave put a hand up jokingly, "I don't know where you were going with that and I don't want to."

Terezi cackled this time, "But Dave, it's only a-"

"T.Z., please."

Terezi smirked and leaned back on her hands, "Ah, I wish I could see the sky."

Dave wanted to look mildly surprised. He had no idea what brought this on. Knowing Terezi, he probably never would. "Why?"

"On my home planet most trolls were too sensitive to the Sun. Our skin would receive nasty burns and if we looked into the Sun…" Terezi choked on her words, then continued after forcing herself to, "And we'll bruise easily like the human fruits that are colored like the succulent lemons and ravishing raspberries of Earth. They-the bruises-turn the opposite color of our blood. I know many a troll that would not like this fruitful coloring, even though it'd be quite an enjoyable experience for my snout."

"I bet it hurts like fuck."

Terezi nodded slightly, like she was thinking about something else. Dave leaned forward a bit to see if she had dazed off, but Terezi's head snapped back with no warning and Dave was still in shock as she continued.

"Our Sun is much brighter than your Sun. It is very large and bright red and a flashing yellow. It is not pleasant to smell or see. If you look up…you will go blind at best. If worst your head will explode from the sheer brightness. That is just how big and bright our Alternian Sun is. You would not like it on Alternia in the day time. Even though the Sun lights up all of the pink-leaved, blue-branched trees like a light device would illuminate the prettiest of the dew on a spider's web, it is very harmful to most trolls and most of us can't _ever_ appreciate it. It's…not fair."

Dave noticed Terezi's nose twitching, a signal that, if she had functioning eyes, they would be glancing quickly at someone. It was a natural reflex for her, one that she would use to motion towards others nonchalantly as not to be noticed. But now, it caught Dave's attention unintentionally.

The blonde cool kid leaned even farther forward to glance over Terezi's rather pointy nose at a glowing figure. She was adorned in a tight red dress that seemed rather elastic and would be flowing if it had been looser. She had short hair, so even though she wasn't facing Dave, the young teenager could even see the back of her neck was glowing an…elegant white. He expected it to be some sort of color, as with the rest of the trolls, but not one of the trolls' skin had a hint of their true blood color. Dave guessed they had really tough skin so that is why the stories of that girl Terezi had dueled in the past survived losing an arm for so long…That's beside the point, Dave, why are you thinking about that?

Terezi turned her head to where Dave was looking, "Ah, are you thinking about her? She does not like people who look like you."

"Excuse me?"

"She does not like what you call…males."

"Oh," Dave scrunched up his nose in what Terezi assumed was disappointment. She really couldn't tell, though, as this was Dave.

"I just…that Vriska girl, she reminds me of her."

"Oh," Terezi made a face, "That troll was very mean! But…Kanaya was her moirail once upon a time. If a moirail abandons you the one who was abandoned tends to…get a little murderous. That is just what happens. I'm not sure if that would have happened with Nepeta…but it might have with Equius. He was too strong for his own good."

Dave had no idea who Kanaya, Nepeta, or Equius were.

Terezi pointed at the glowing troll, "That is Kanaya. Nepeta Lejion and Equius Zahhak are dead. They were also defiled by Gamzee, who Kanaya wants to go after now. That is why she might be a little antsy and drink your blood."

Dave made a face, too.

"She is a rainbow drinker. You call it a vampire, do you not?"

Dave nodded, his face paling ever so slightly. Terezi cackled.

"I'm just worried for my best bro back in our session's universe…or wherever the hell he is right now."

"Your best bro?"

"Yeah, that Vriska girl tutored him and helped him ascend to God Tier. Where you obviously tried to accomplish but failed."

Terezi snarled, "Hey, you would not follow my instructions! Hmph!"

"Can't copy what the bitch did, girl. Dang, I thought you were original."

"I am original!"

"Pshhh."

Terezi _harrumphed_ and turned away from Dave. But one lingering thought was left in her mind.

The bitch's bitch.

:~HOMESTUCK~:

It had been two years already, and John could've sworn he was going crazy. He actually ran out of topics to talk about with Jade: they'd solved world hunger, child abuse, road rage, and the economy (ironic, isn't it?); and god fucking _dammit _he was sick of the color yellow! If he saw a troll with yellow blood he'd flip his shit and pull a windy backflip off the handle.

And it wasn't as if Jade wasn't completely losing her shit under the couch.

She started to refuse wearing her glasses, claiming that since she was a god she could do whatever she wanted, and therefore _she was a troll, and trolls had exceptional eyesight._

That happened yesterday, and I can tell you that is the only reason why John is currently hiding on LOHAC from his ecto-sister.

_Terezi wouldn't think Jade would be cherishing her eyesight to the fullest if she heard her now…_

He talked with Dave yesterday. It seems that the two groups of kids were just scared something would happen if they used Pesterchum over such a long distance that they never bothered to check if it actually worked. The cool kid had mentioned a teal-blooded troll getting "depressed as universal fuck" (and Karkat going apeshit on everyone because apparently there _was_ a universal fuck). John had giggled behind his hands as he always did, then bid goodbye to Dave as his excuse was that Davesprite wanted to have ironic sloppy makeouts with himself if John was going to stay on there all day! Dave said he was scowling because how would it be ironic if Dave really did think he was beautiful and he did so it would just be sloppy makeouts on a computer screen and that reminds him of Terezi who'd been as depressed as universal fuck John it's universal because the gray dickface insists-

"JOHN!"

"Ahh!" John exclaimed in surprise, his windy powers supplying him with the energy to leap a foot off the ground. Or rather, his buttocks propelled him into the air.

Jade walked up to the blue, floating form and stood there with a raised eyebrow, "You sure you want to stay here? It's pretty hot. I d'know how _Dave _could even stand it here!"

John, upside-down, quirked his own eyebrow, "Maybe I'm hiding from a certain lunatic dressed like a nun furry."

Jade puffed her cheeks out, "Am not!"

"You think you're a troll!"

"It was a joke!"

John rolled his eyes, exasperated. He was _never_ this hormonal. Why the hell was he now?

"Besides, now I know who you are thinking about."

And since when did he blush?

"Davesprite and Dave helped me figure it out!" Jade grinned widely, "It's Ferrari Tightrope!"

And since the fuck _when_ did his laughter sound so much like Jade's when he blushed?

"It's Terezi Pyrope," John corrected, "And if you're going where I think you're going, we're just like…brothers."

:~HOMESTUCK~:

"Yeah, right," Dave rolled his eyes behind his shades, knowing Terezi could smell his movements, "You like him, don't you?"

:~HOMESTUCK~:

"I like her no more than I like Dave!"

"Yeah, well, your homosexuality claims do seem to be false, ecto-brother…"

:~HOMESTUCK~:

Terezi scowled, "How can I fall in love with him if I don't even know him?"

:~HOMESTUCK~:

Jade shrugged and turned away from him, "Unless you want to be shrunk, I'd suggest you follow me off this planet in the next half an hour."

:~HOMESTUCK~:

The teal-blooded troll's jaw dropped as the red-clothed god tier descended with Kanaya to check if Gamzee wasn't wrecking anything.

"I don't…"

:~HOMESTUCK~:

"Like her…"

:~HOMESTUCK~:

"I like Karkat!"

:~HOMESTUCK~:

"Karkat said I was supposed to marry Rose in order to recreate a human society!"

:~HOMESTUCK~:

"But…"

:~HOMESTUCK~:

"I don't want to listen to Karkat…and I haven't heard from Vriska…"

:~HOMESTUCK~:

"I've already fallen for a human…so why don't I…"

:~HOMESTUCK~:

"…give…it a chance…?"

-ectoBiologist [EB] started pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 3:14 A.M.-

EB:

EB: hi!

**A/N: Well wasn't that rushed. I want to get this OVER WITH. And now it's done! Man, is that a hard pairing to write. I never thought, even though they have all these ties, that it's actually pretty hard to pair them together…whew!**

**Well, there you go, my first official Homestuck fic. I hope you enjoyed, and please tell me what I could do to make it better!**

**I might just do this in the future but I'm afraid of crossovers because frankly I have never read a good crossover and I tend to avoid them. :I Maybe I've missed out but, well, the people around you give you your reputation don't they?**

**:3 Haha, yeahhhhhh…what do you say to me drawing fan art to this? :D**


End file.
